


【凉拓】You Are My Dream

by 放弃思考的咸鱼 (ye_yoru)



Category: Initial D, MF Ghost, 头文字D
Genre: M/M, 凉拓 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ye_yoru/pseuds/%E6%94%BE%E5%BC%83%E6%80%9D%E8%80%83%E7%9A%84%E5%92%B8%E9%B1%BC
Summary: 一个是意气风发却因车祸早早退役的天才车手，一个是放弃梦想的医生，最后两人一起重拾梦想的故事。*动笔写这篇文的初衷是源自看完《MF Ghost》的意难平，跑去和朋友吐槽结果变成了微信小剧场。文笔废，仅仅只是想满足一下自己让MFG甜起来的私心。





	1. Chapter 1

国际机场的候机大厅，黄发青年正与一位栗发年轻人作着道别。

“藤原，你到那边比赛可别输了丢我的脸，说好的能打败你的只有我。”青年说完用手肘撞了撞对方。那位叫藤原的年轻人摸着后脑勺腼腆地笑着：“启介哥，你说话还是这么不客气啊！”启介敲了下他的脑袋：“我说认真的，你好歹曾经是projectD的成员，还是我哥亲自选中的人！”

听启介提到那人，拓海心中一紧，随后略带尴尬地笑着，声音也小了几分：“嗯……我……会的……”看拓海这副样子，启介皱起了眉，正了正神色：“啧。我说藤原，你真打算就这么走了吗？虽说哥他现在已经放弃赛车了，最近还要跟着父亲打理医院的事务抽不开身，但是你现在要一个人飞去英国还不知道什么时候回来，走之前好歹去见一面吧。”

“我知道，”拓海摇着头打断了他的话，“这样……就可以了。启介哥，谢谢你今天来送我……嗯？”  
拓海不经意地偏头看到远处的人群中那个熟悉的身影，身着青色衬衫白色西裤的帅气青年，不正是他俩提到的高桥凉介。

凉介径直向两人走去，启介顺着拓海的目光发现是自家兄长，便向来人打招呼：“哥你怎么过来了，不是说这几天都要在医院加班不回来？”“刚才抽空回去了一趟，看你不在家。听绪美说你来了机场就过来看看。”凉介跟启介解释着缘由，而双眼直直地看着面前早已脸颊通红却一直低着头的拓海。

被人盯着的感觉并不好受，拓海感觉自己耳朵都快烧起来了。深吸了一口气故作镇定地解释道：“凉介先生，启介哥他就是过来送送我，因为时间突然就没来得及和你说。”说完看向一旁，并不敢去看那个人的眼睛。

只听见那人轻笑了一声：“藤原，你做得不错，以你现在的实力在国内已经没有什么提升的空间。还记得远征时我说过的，别满足于这个小世界，你所追求的应该是更广阔的舞台。”拓海听完只觉得眼眶一酸，慌忙低下头强忍着。

看着拓海这个样子，凉介伸出手想安抚，指尖碰触到头发的一瞬，对方下意识地闭上了双眼缩了一下脖子，最终凉介的手掌落在了他一侧的肩膀上，拍了拍并柔声说道：“藤原，你是一名非常优秀的车手，到了国际赛场上也能做到游刃有余，去吧。”

拓海点了点头说：“凉介先生，谢谢你。”说完向启介和凉介挥了挥手便朝着登机口跑去。他不敢再回头看那个人，害怕自己会因此打消想离开的决心，会忍不住把藏在心底的秘密大声告诉他……

想替凉介先生继续实现那个梦想。

想要变得更优秀，成为能让凉介先生引以为傲的那颗Diamond。

还有……我……喜欢凉介先生……

————————————————————————————————————

三年后。

在英国某一处复式单身公寓的厨房里，本该呆在日本享受难得假期的高桥启介此刻却出现在这。启介一边搅着锅里的汤一边用肩膀夹着手机和大洋彼岸的凉介通着电话。

“哼，我这样身价的人过来给他做饭是他的荣幸！”瞥了一眼堆在桌子上的食材不由得叹了口气，“知道啦，都是藤原他喜欢吃的，哥你已经说第二遍了。”

“你说藤原？他人早上出去试车了，估计傍晚就能回来。还真别说，那小子在这边人气挺高的，他们还给他取了个昵称叫Flying Jean，有意思吧！”  
电话那头的凉介静静地听着弟弟说着这几天在英国的见闻，鲜少能看见表情的脸上有了些许的笑容。

其实凭借着凉介自己的人脉能很轻易地得到有关拓海的消息：仅用了三年获得了英国拉力锦标赛的冠军，参加的几次WRC分站赛也有不错的成绩。前段时间还从合作伙伴那里得知他将会拥有厂商提供的一份不错的合约，不久可以参加WRC的整个赛季……

听着电话里启介喋喋不休地讲着有关拓海在那边的一切，因为时间和距离造成的疏离感减轻了不少，想着他在那边生活比赛的样子，凉介忍不住轻笑了一声。

启介的声音忽然严肃了起来：“哥，车队突然让我过来交流学习是你的意思吧。包括今天让我准备这些，你早知道那边打算签他？”电话对面只是沉默。“这么在意藤原的话，哥怎么不亲自给他打个电话？你一句肯定的话就能让他高兴很久，ProjectD的时候大家都看得出来，每次你夸奖藤原的时候他那个样子……”

“启介，你在那边的日程安排我让他们给发邮箱里了。”打断了启介还想说下去的话，“我接下来要准备几台手术，之后还要安排去美国进修，至于你那边有什么问题的话就联系你们队长，先挂了。”

“什么嘛，又挂我电话。”启介嘟囔着随手把手机丢在沙发上，“虽说这边的职业赛车的确值得我来一趟，不过我才不信哥没别的意思。唉，我难得的假期。”启介嘴上念叨，但这活还是得干，便一头扎进了厨房。

放下电话，凉介轻叹了一口气，当初在毕业前就决定回来继承家里医院，答应了父亲放弃赛车的要求。在ProjectD结束后的这些年里全身心地投入到精进医术和医院日常经营的学习上，过不了几年父亲就能把家族事业都交到自己手上。看着依然单身的自己父母还是颇有微词，但碍于跟香织的那一段过往，就连一贯强势的父亲也不曾把联姻作为筹码来要求他这个未来继承人，只是让母亲偶尔过来试探一下自己是否心仪的对象。

心仪的对象啊。

凉介脑海中浮现出的是那名少年人的身影。

这些年启介也没少问起过他突然离开的缘由，其实三年前在机场看藤原那个样子自己早已猜出了七八分。这孩子在这方面意外地敏锐，被他猜到D的含义了啊……

——————————————————————————————————

好慢。

真的好慢。

启介坐在餐桌前手指烦躁地敲着桌面，距离约定回来的时间已经晚了快一个小时。

藤原那家伙在搞什么鬼，不是说下午调试完车就回来，签个合约就兴奋成这样连饭都不吃了？想到这已经等得不耐烦的启介拿起桌上的车钥匙，准备开车去训练场地把人给揪回来。

正起身准备往外走，一旁的座机偏偏在这个时候响了起来。刚拿起听筒，对方用略显生疏的日语叫了声“高桥先生。”启介记得他是拓海他们车队的助理，之前还见过几面，是个很和善的年轻人。那人说话都带了些哭腔：“藤原他……刚才试车的时候出了意外，现在在xx医院抢救……我……想着应该告诉高桥先生你的……”“你在胡说什么，好好的在场地试车怎么会？”到底发生了什么对方在电话里说不清，启介问了医院的具体地址便丢下了电话跑了出去。

启介驱车赶到医院的时候，已经有家当地报社的记者在门口等消息了。他并不想多做停留，停好车便从侧门进去上了楼。

抢救室的门口，工作人员和车队经理等在外面。启介上前一把揪起经理的领子拽着他撞在墙上并大声质问道：“这到底是怎么回事！”

第一次见启介这个样子，旁边的工作人员也不敢上前劝阻，经理抹了下额头上的汗，说：“昨天藤原试车的时候说有轻微异响，我们原本以为是最近更改了后悬挂的问题，今天就让技师做了调整。结果跑最后一圈过弯的时候出了意外，突然连车带人翻下了山。”

“既然出发前悬挂设定都没问题那怎么会……”启介死死地揪着经理的领子红了双眼。

“初步检查的结果是传动轴有破损，在行驶中突然发生断裂……是我们的工作上的失误，后续的治疗与赔偿车队及公司会负责到底的。”经理看启介的样子犹豫了一下但还是说了下去，“藤原先生他……我们真的很抱歉。”

“传动轴断裂……仅仅是因为传动轴……”启介喃喃自语地重复着经理刚才的话，松开了抓着经理的手。“这边我一个人就够了，车队那边还要你回去处理。门口已经有不少记者，我不想明天报纸上会出现什么奇怪的报道。”启介说完便转身不再看他们一眼。

“可……可是藤原他还在抢救。”经理有些犹豫。  
“不要让我重复第二次！”启介提高了音量，紧握的拳头上面都是爆起的青筋，发泄似地一拳砸在身旁的墙壁上。经理看他这个样子也害怕得紧便带着人离开了。

时间一分一秒过去，手术室的灯依然没有暗下去，启介真真切切地体会到什么叫度日如年，明明只隔了一扇门，此刻恨不能闯进去看看那人的情况。期间拦下过出来的护士和医生，得到的回复也就只有让他安心等待。

不知过了多久，手术室的门被推开，医生把一份文件递到他面前：“请问您是藤原拓海的家人吗？麻烦您在这份手术同意书上签个字，病人需要马上安排手术。”

“藤原他的家人现在都不在这，给我吧。”启介从医生手中接过文件翻了翻，在看完几行文字后全身一颤但什么也没说，拿起笔签上了自己名字。  
在手续确认无误后医生准备转身离开。

“医生，请等一下。”启介突然叫住了他，气息有些许的不稳连说话都有了颤音，“藤原他这样……能恢复多少？”

医生略带歉意地看着他，留下一句“我们会尽力的”便进了手术室。

“双腿粉碎性骨折、左手手腕韧带断裂、全身多处软组织挫伤……”看着手里的的诊断书，启介都不敢相信这上面说的是那个人。

记得白天出门前拓海还红着脸问过自己：“启介哥，那个……凉介先生他现在还会关注职业比赛么？”启介想了想：“有时间的话偶尔还是会看的吧，你知道的他现在挺忙的。”之后拓海说了什么他并没有记的多少，但一句不经意间的自言自语却被他听了进去。

启介攥着诊断书抬头望着手术室，轻声道：“希望哥能在电视转播上看到你夺冠……么？可恶，当初离开的时候不是说好只有我能够打败你的吗？骗子！”烦躁地抓了抓头发，而他并没有发现自己早已红了眼眶……

在那人没有脱离生命危险之前，今晚注定是个不眠之夜。


	2. Chapter 2

这是在哪？

拓海依稀记得自己原本在试车跑完最后一圈，突如其来的侧翻之后就再无记忆。现在所处的位置并不是在英国的练习场而是一处被白雾笼罩的墓园，直觉告诉拓海这里并非现实但自己应该认识这个地方。试着往前走了几步，周围的景致逐渐与深埋在脑海中的记忆重合，果不其然，前方不远处站着一名身着白色衬衫的男人，是他熟悉的那个人。

“凉介……先生。”拓海望着那人的背影轻唤了一声，但对方并没有察觉他的存在，继续清理着墓石，动作细致而轻柔。

熟悉的场景让拓海回想起三年前，d计划结束以后大家都有了新的奋斗目标，队里的双王牌都收到了职业车队的邀请。看出自己对成为职业车手还有些犹豫，作为相处了一年机械师，松本提议说何不去问问凉介的意见并给了一个地址小声说：“这几天凉介都不在这，不过如果你要找他的话，他应该会在那个地方。”

一切都仿佛回到了三年前的那个下午，当时来到墓园的自己，也像现在这般远远地站在凉介身后，静静地看着他祭奠故人。虽然看不到凉介当时的表情，但是拓海能想象出他是带着怎样柔和的目光看着墓碑上对方的照片，用着自己从来都没有听过的温柔话语诉说着心中的秘密。

“香织……你说过，男人要有梦想。在你离开后我有思考过自己想要追求的东西……”凉介自嘲地笑了笑，“我这个梦想可能不够宏大，但我想要培养出世界级的车手。想要去发掘更多原石一样的车手并培养他们，把他们送到更广阔的舞台……这也是我选择D作为头文字的原因。”

“而我在群马的山路上找到了那样的车手，他……”听到凉介提到自己，拓海下意识地想转身离开，就算知道这些都是幻觉亦或是记忆，但面对这样的场景他仍然和三年前一样选择逃离。

到底从何时起对凉介抱有异样的情愫，拓海并不清楚，但自从加入D计划以后，自己的心就一直追随着那个人。凉介难得一见的笑容以及毫不吝啬的夸奖激励着他赢下一场又一场的比赛。

那位叫香织的女人，对凉介先生而言一定是非常重要的人吧。回想起刚才的场景拓海的心中就一阵阵地泛酸。

漫无目的地走着，等拓海回过神发觉周围早已变成了机厅大厅，自己正朝着着登机口走去，手上的登机牌上写着的是去往英国的航班，难道……

“启介，我们走吧。”是凉介的声音，拓海犹豫了一下，但还是选择缓缓地转过身，在离他不远处，启介朝他挥了挥手正准备和凉介一起离开，而凉介早已背过身往出口走去，他的身边是名比拓海还要年轻的少年。凉介一手搭载少年的肩膀上并和他说着什么，就算仅能看到他的侧脸，但是脸上难得的笑容以及满含期许的目光是拓海无法忽略的存在。

“想要发掘更多原石一样的车手并培养他们。”凉介的话还在耳边回响。

不想就这样离开。

这个念头催促着拓海去追上凉介他们，但是双腿就像是失去知觉了一般，无论他怎么挣扎都停在原地不肯移动半步。转而开口想叫住对方，嗓子仿佛失去了声带只能发出若有若无的气声。他现在能做的也就是眼睁睁地看着凉介和少年走远，心也跟着越揪越紧……

不，我不要这样。

凉介先生，我能做到的，求……求你不要和他走！

无论拓海再怎么祈求，那个人最终还是离开了他的视野，消失在茫茫的人海之中。

“不要！”在拓海再次被惊醒，映入眼帘的是一片陌生的白色天花板，自己则躺在一张大床上动弹不得。

“你醒了啊。”熟悉的声音打断了拓海的思绪，他艰难地转过头，启介坐在床边的椅子上一手拿着训练的资料但目光已经转到了自己的身上。

“启介哥？我这是……怎么了？”说完不由地皱了皱眉，干涸的嗓子发出嘶哑的声音连自己都觉得陌生。“训练的时候出车祸，你已经昏迷三四天了。”启介平静地说着一边替他摇起了病床，“医生的意思是让你静养一段时间……没事的。”说完拿起床头的水杯递到拓海的嘴边。

拓海本想开口拒绝，但是看到启介眼下淡淡的黑色以及自己打着石膏的左手便什么都没说，就着他的手慢慢地喝着水。“你，刚才做恶梦了吧。”听到启介的问话，拓海停下了喝水的动作愣愣地看着他。面对拓海那张毫无血色的脸启介没有继续说下去，拿走了水杯并站起身：“我让他们送点吃的上来。”转身去通知外面的护士。

“没，什么都没梦到……”拓海看着启介的背影自言自语着，因为有着和那人一模一样的背影，这让之前梦境中的记忆一下子涌现出来，眼眶中也逐渐盈满了水汽。拓海慌忙闭上了眼睛并转过头，咬着唇故作镇定地继续说着：“真的，什么都没有……”

一条温热的毛巾盖在了脸上，虽然隔着毛巾但能感觉到那人的手轻按着自己的眼睛。

“我刚才是不是说了什么奇怪的话？”毛巾底下拓海小声呜咽着说。

那人的手顿了顿。

“不，你什么都没有说过。”

————————————————————————

时间过得很快，三个月的时间转瞬即逝，经过一段时间的静养，拓海身上因为车祸造成的伤已经恢复得七七八八，石膏也已经被去掉。

他的主治医师站在病床旁，仔细交代着一系列关于复健的计划以及注意事项：“从全身检查的结果来看，拓海先生您术后恢复得很不错，再过几天就可以开始进行复健康复治疗……”

听完医生说的，拓海的消沉多时的眼睛有了光彩，他迫不及待地想立刻下床：“谢谢您医生，不过我觉得今天可以开始的。”医生还是劝住了他：“拓海先生应该也听过有句俗话叫‘欲速则不达’，治疗也是这样。”

“那好吧，都听医生。”拓海乖乖地坐回床上，但还是按捺不住兴奋的心情，看着自己还缠着绷带的左手喃喃道：“嗯，会好起来的，我一定会回去的。”

“Flying Jean笑起来真的好可爱啊。”  
“诶？”熟悉的称呼打断了拓海的思绪，他好奇地歪着脑袋看向一旁的几位护士小姐，“你们……认识我？”  
见他没有生气，护士们便上前和他聊了起来：“拓海先生你算是我们这的名人呢，刚才说话的那位可是你铁杆粉丝。”被点名的那名护士也打开了话匣子：“以前只能在电视还有站看台上远远的看拓海先生，没想到本人还要帅呢！”被这样当面夸奖，拓海不好意思地挠了挠头，脸和耳朵也开始泛红。  
“之前听朋友说拓海先生车技好人又很可爱我还觉得是她作为粉丝夸张了，我得给她道歉，明明本人比她说的更帅更可爱。”护士们你一言我一语地说着，过分直白的称赞让成为职业选手多时的拓海都有些手足无措，只得红着脸看向一旁的那人求助。

站在一旁的启介并没有加入他们话题的兴趣，只是靠在墙边双手抱胸，意兴阑珊地听着。反倒是整理完文件的医生发了话：“你们也别打扰拓海先生太久。拓海先生，这几天就请多注意休息。”说完便开门出去，启介神情复杂地看一眼床上那人也跟着离开并带上了门。

“高桥先生，这样……真的可以吗？”走在前面的医生停下脚步，转过身看着启介，“从各项数据来看拓海先生能恢复的希望非常渺茫，就算是积极配合之后的治疗，最好的结果也就是不用拄拐行走，另外他的左手……”

“我知道。”启介打断了他，“等找到合适的机会我会告诉他的，至少不是现在。我还想试试有没有其他的方法。”

医生叹了口气说道：“我也会试着留意这方面的消息，但是我还是希望您能早些告诉拓海先生，毕竟他现在还对返回职业赛场充满期待，可能早些知道真相对他来说会更好。另外，因为病人本人有对病情的知情权，如果将来拓海先生明确要求的话，我会如实告知。对于拓海先生的遭遇我真的很抱歉。”

“医生你别这么说，我知道医院的水平在国内也算是一流，我只是还不想他就这么放弃。”

目送着医生离开，启介拿出手机打开收件箱，里面并没新的消息。

大哥他究竟在干什么啊？

拓海出事的那几天启介一直留在医院连公寓都没回，换洗的衣服还是拜托助理送到医院。直到拓海苏醒之后的第二天他才想起给大洋彼岸的大哥打个电话。

拿起刚充好电的手机拨通凉介的电话一直提示无人接听，转而打给医院办公室，尝试了几次最后还是转接到电话的秘书告诉他凉介前几天就离开医院公出了。

怎么回事？之前大哥就算忙于医院的事务亦或是一个人关在实验室完成学术报告也不会这样和自己切断联系，想了想之前大哥说的话，启介还是硬着头皮给家里打了一通电话。本想着从母亲那儿能不能知道大哥的去向，却不曾想被父亲撞个正着。

“都和你说了多少次了不要打扰你大哥，以前读书的时候我能由着他陪你一起胡闹，但他是要准备接手家里的医院的，安排他去美国进修也是我的意思，你年纪也不小了，不要什么事都去找你大哥让他分心。”父亲说完这些就毫不留情地挂了电话。

在父亲接起电话的那一刻启介就知道会是这样的结果。

这么多年老父亲还是老样子。

既然是父亲亲自安排的，估计不到学习结束凉介也没法第一时间赶到这里。现在唯一能做的也只能是在凉介的邮箱里留了信息，希望他看到以后也能想想办法。

担心拓海在复健时见到他会问起病情相关的事情而露出端倪，启介逐渐减少陪在他身边的时间。白天在车队训练并时常联系自家队长和史浩，请他们留意一下国内还有没有这方面的专家，等到了晚上才抽空去医院看看。因为启介来英国的初衷就是来车队交流学习，车祸受伤之后陪在自己身边照顾了几个月，这反而让拓海有些过意不去，在他提出回车队训练的时候也没说什么。

然而这看似平静的日子并没维持太久……


	3. Chapter 3

“嗯，麻烦你了医生。”启介关上了医生办公室的门，抬头看了眼走廊上屏幕的时间便径直向住院楼走去。

“这段时间的治疗并没有多大的起色，对于将来……也并不是很乐观。”想起之前主治医师的话，启介感到莫名的烦躁，走了好一会儿他才注意到身后值班护士在叫他。

“高桥先生今天也来看拓海先生了啊。”因为时常来医院照顾拓海的缘故，这层楼的护士大多认识启介，并且在探访时间上给了他不少的通融和便利，像现在这个时间过来她们也都习以为常。

“额……是啊。”思路被打断，启介有些不好意思地看着对方，“抱歉，刚才在想事情，没注意你在叫我。”

护士笑了笑：“是我唐突了，只是拓海先生他还在会见访客，您现在过去可能不太合适。”启介不禁皱起了眉，这个点还特意过来，会是什么人呢？谢过护士之后他还是决定过去看看。

在病房前站定，在他刚要握上门把的那一刻房门被人从里面打开。“我还是希望你能慎重考虑一下，这么晚了还来打扰真的很抱歉。”那人对拓海说完话准备推门出来，跟站在门口的启介撞个正着。

“怎么是你？”怕惊动里面的人启介压低了声线。车队经理明白他的意思，关上了房间门后才开口道：“我来就是有些关于车队的事务需要跟藤原谈谈，至于治疗的费用车队会一并负责到底的，这点高桥先生你不需要担心。”低头看了看手表，“我之后还需要参加一个会议就先失陪了。”他并不打算透露更多也没有给启介发问的机会，匆匆结束了这段对话后就离开了，直到他消失在转角的楼道口启介才开门回到病房。

看着已经第三次走神的拓海启介忍不住开口：“刚才我遇到史密斯了，就在门口的走廊上。”

拓海愣愣地看着他，好一会儿才回过神：“史密斯先生他就是过来看看，还问我在这儿住得是否习惯。”

“哼，还真是辛苦他了，这么晚还过来。”想起刚才那人的态度启介没好气地说。

“那……这么晚还特意过来的启介哥也很辛苦呢。”看着他气呼呼的样子拓海忍不住笑出了声。

“啧。”启介瞪了拓海一眼，转过头不去看他。

“嗯，这又是什么？”床头柜上多出来的东西引起了启介的好奇，他摸着下巴一边研究一边自言自语道：“他们英国人可真有意思，现在探望病人都开始流行送玫瑰花了。”

“诶？”拓海顺着启介的目光，知道他指的是床头柜上多出来的一束玫瑰，15朵红色玫瑰还挂着水珠，被安置在一个漂亮的玻璃花瓶中，给苍白的病房增添了些许生气。

“不……不是史密斯先生送的！！”拓海慌忙否认，见启介的目光从玫瑰花转到自己身上，支支吾吾地继续说着：“其实……我也不知道是谁送的花。就……前几天开始，每天都会有花店的人把花送到这儿。我问过店员，只知道是有人预付了钱让他们每天把花送过来。因为没法退丢了也可惜，正好护士小姐他们有个多余的花瓶我就拿来用了……”

“每天都会送啊，送的还都是玫瑰花。”启介一脸暧昧地看着他，“这样的人你真的一点线索都没有？”

拓海红着脸摇了摇头，虽然成为职业赛车手后也收到过不少花，但是粉丝们送的都是一些漂亮又比较常规的花束。这二十多年来像这样收到红玫瑰的次数局指可数，不，准确的说应该是有且只有那一次。

凉介先生。

四年前那个夏天，也是这样托花店送花到自己打工的加油站，当时还引起了不小的骚动，会是他么？

拓海使劲摇了摇头，随即打消了这个想法。

藤原拓海你在想什么呢！日本离英国这么远，凉介先生工作又这么忙根本抽不开身，况且如果看到自己现在这个样子……

一定会很失望吧。

想到这儿拓海的心情顿时低落了许多，低着头揪着被子的布料。

“想不到就别猜了。”启介伸手揉了揉他的头发，“可能就是粉丝送的，既然没什么恶意就收着。时间也不早了快睡吧。”

“启介哥，你是不是有什么事瞒着我？”替他盖被子的手顿了顿，“怎……怎么会呢，快睡吧。”见启介并没有回答自己的打算，拓海便打消了继续追问下去的念头，乖乖躺回床上。

在启介离开后，拓海并没有马上入睡，翻来覆去直到深夜。回想起之前经理的话中略带小心的试探以及启介的那一些反常表现都让他心中的疑问逐渐放大，起身拿起了床头的电话拨通了一串号码。

“医生，是我，很抱歉这么晚了还打扰你，只是有些问题我想问你……”

————————————————————————————————

几星期之后一天下午，病房的门被人从外面粗暴地推开并发出了剧烈的声响。

“你来了啊。”坐在病床上的拓海并不意外他的到来，淡淡地打了声招呼后继续看着电视。见拓海这幅样子启介气不打一出来，径直走到他面前把一份捏得已经变形的文件甩到他脸上：“你……你这是什么意思？”

拓海并没有翻看的打算，只是随手把它放在了床头柜上，看了启介一眼：“文件里写得很清楚了，应该没有我解释的必要。”目光转而继续投向了电视屏幕。

电视里传来女主播机械式的声音：“现在插播一条简讯。因车祸受伤的车手藤原拓海于近日宣布退役，丰田车队也确认了此事并表示详情将于近日以公告的形式发布在官网。”拓海的脸上没有一丝波澜，就仿佛新闻里说的是一个与他无关的路人。

“所以……这都是真的？”启介一把揪住他的领子，“我问你话呢？”

“就是你看到的这样，是我的意思。”拓海也不挣扎任由启介这么抓着，只是把脸瞥向一旁，有些长的刘海垂下遮住了双眼，让人看不到他的表情：“这样的结果对我，对所有人都好。”

“可你知道退役意味着什么吗？”启介忍不住提高了音量，“还有你说的所有人，难道是……”

“就算车队愿意等，可赞助商们不是做慈善的。没有人会愿意花钱养一个都没有参加过正式比赛，没有商业价值的……废人。”

听完拓海的这一番话启介气得捏紧了拳头恨不得给他一拳，但看着他因绝望而失去往日神采的眼睛，高高举起的拳头最终还是没有落到他身上，转而上前抓住拓海的双肩说道：“我认识的藤原拓海不是这样会轻言放弃的人，你给我清醒点啊！”

“事到如今你还要瞒着我？”拓海拨开启介的手，“如果我不问，你打算就合着医生这么瞒着，看我一直做着无用功很有意思吗？”

“你知道我没有那个意思！”

当从医生那里获知病情以后，仿佛至今的努力都是个笑话，而启介以及护士们的照顾在自己看来更像是一种同情，这种感觉就仿佛弱者被众人关注并给予施舍一般压得他喘不过气，来自周围的目光也像一根根的细刺扎在心口日日折磨着他。

“为什么偏偏是我！”

两滴晶莹的水珠砸在被子上并迅速迅速晕染开，只留下深色的印记。

“藤原……你？”

“为什么偏偏是我。”拓海紧紧地抓着盖在腿上的被子，因为用力的缘故关节处泛起了青白，嘴中只是喃喃地重复着这句话。

压抑了太久的情绪无处发泄，他甚至开始歇斯底里地捶打着自己的双腿。

启介见状慌忙上去制止，但不知拓海哪里来的力量疯狂地挣扎着想挣脱他的桎梏。期间还碰倒了床头的花瓶，玻璃碎裂的声音引来了外面的护士，等他们进来都被眼前的场面吓了一跳。

启介死死地抱着拓海用眼神示意，护士心领神会地迅速取来了镇静剂，用注射器装好药物后走到病床旁，而拓海不断乱动的手臂这让她有些犹豫。

“让我来吧。”身后的人拍了拍她的肩，护士回过头看了眼来人，刚才在院长办公室见过的这人，既然允许他过来……“那就拜托您了，医生。”说完便把注射器交到了他的手上。

拉过拓海的手臂，过分纤细的手腕让他不禁眉头一皱，但手中的工作并没有停下，在手臂上找准位置后消毒、注射一气呵成。“喂！还没好吗？”启介不耐烦地抬头催促道，在目光与对方相遇后，紧绷的身子有了些许的放松。

药效来得很快，失控的情绪逐渐稳定了下来，强烈睡意袭来让意识逐渐远去，但拓海手却拽着床边那人的衣角仿佛求救一般，口中透露出的也只有一些含糊的呓语：“我究竟该怎么办……凉介先生……”之后便彻底失去了意识。

替拓海盖好被子，那人看向一旁的启介道：“出去聊聊？”“好。”

两人一前一后来到了屋顶的天台。

“哥。”启介先开了口。

“抱歉，是我来晚了。”凉介一边说着一边掏出Salem抽出一支给自己点上。

“怎么会。对了哥，父亲不是说你在美国进修要将近两年？现在怎么……”对于凉介会来英国启介其实并不意外，但是能比计划提早这么多却让他很惊讶。

“只是把课程安排得紧凑些罢了。”凉介揉了揉太阳穴吸了一口烟，薄荷烟辛辣的味道刺激着唇舌也赶走了因睡眠不足和倒时差的疲惫，“藤原他这是……”

听到大哥提起那人，启介有些心虚但还是把一切都告知了凉介。“哥，我是不是做错了。”

凉介拍了拍他的肩：“你是知道他的为人，他只是一时冲动说出那些伤人的话，毕竟赛车对他而言犹如生命一般的存在，同为车手的你应该不需要我多说了吧。”

“我明白，那哥你既然会过来是不是……”

“嗯，我的导师是神经修复这方面的权威，在美国时我有和他探讨过治疗的方法，等我和这边做完交接就会给他安排二次手术。”

“那藤原他不是很快就……”

“手术后他的确能恢复九成甚至更多。”凉介吸了一口烟，继续说道：“但是之后他需要花上更长的时间去做康复训练，还要承受常人无法忍受的痛苦，无论生理还是心理上。”明明早已习惯烟入肺的感觉，凉介第一次感觉到了一阵胸闷随即掐灭了烟头，“你也清楚，车手职业生涯的巅峰就这么几年，长时间的空窗期对他而言意味着什么。而且他的身体已经无法支撑他完成长时间而又激烈的比赛。既然是他主动提出的，退役了……也好。”

“哥！！”

不等启介说下去，凉介看着远处逐渐下落的夕阳淡淡地说道：“现实就是这么残酷，再美好的梦想也敌不过向现实妥协。”

“哥，难道你……”

“时间不早了。”凉介看了看表上的时间，“我先下去看看藤原，至于手术的事情我会找个合适的时间告诉他的。”说完便留下启介先行离开。

“启介，”凉介的脚步顿了顿，因为是背对着的关系启介看不到他的表情，“其实，有些时候连我都有些羡慕你啊。”说完便关上了门。


End file.
